


shark and diver

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, happy Valentine’s Day have some praychel, romance? nope! not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: “she is the shark- you, the humble diver”





	shark and diver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancypants (cah_avengers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/gifts).



pryce asked you “would you die for me?” and you barely had to think before you nodded, her long fingers cupping your chin and cold against your skin. her thumb brushes your lips; it smears the lipstick there, leaving a vibrant red stain on the pad of it that she looks at for a moment.

you look, too.

“it's a nice colour,” pryce says softly. “red. this is more marcus’s area, but it means love, doesn't it? passion?”

“anger,” you murmur. “rage.”

pryce smiles, short and tight. “of course, rachel.”

you smile too. your name sounds nice in her voice, it's one thing that you love to hear her say.

“you'd die for me,” pryce says suddenly, startling you. “i can't say i'm surprised at your answer. i dared to hope better, but… are you feeling a little sentimental, rachel? do you _care_ about me?”

“yes, sir,” you say. “i believe your knowledge is far more valuable to the world than i could ever be.”

“good,” pryce breathes, before leaning in and pressing her lips to yours. she cups your cheek, now, cold where you can feel your skin burning against her touch. “good girl.”

“yes, doctor pryce,” you smile. a section of your hair is falling into your face, her eyes are bright and cold and looking through you, her lips are slightly stained with your own makeup. it's nice. it makes you feel that, for a moment, you could _be_ something- whether you alone, or the two of you together.  

which you can't. you know that.

“sometimes, i wish i'd found you before marcus ever even heard your name,” pryce sighs, thumb idly tracing your cheekbone. “i often feel like he ruins the best assets he has- look at _warren_ , for christ’s sake.”

“you have clark-”

“he hardly counts, he hasn't slept in a week,” pryce says.

“christ,” you say softly. pryce chuckles, leaning in again. you kiss her warily- after all, she is a shark, you the humble diver, and you briefly wonder whether she's going to strike first or if you'll simply run out of air.

“i won't hurt you, rachel,” she insists.

“i know that.”

you're lying. you don't know that at all.

but, as she pulls you in again with her cold hands cupping your cheeks, you can start to let yourself believe it.


End file.
